


reminisce

by LordLoozer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Death, also some cuss words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: Leorio remembers past times he's shared with Kurapika, it ends with a confession. Not a proper one, but a confession nonetheless.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all it's like 2:40 in the morning but idc i'm a bad bitch. sorry that this is all over the place. i threw it together tonight and it kind of sucks

It’s late. Very late. Leorio knows it. He can feel the exhaustion setting into his bones. His eyelids are heavy and he feels like everything is slowed. Leorio is exhausted. 

He’s also frustrated. Because he can’t get to sleep. His head is raging on, thoughts of the rat zodiac scurrying through his mind. Everytime Leorio blinks he can see Kurapika. Leorio closes his eyes, to allow himself back to a moment with him.

_ Back on Zevil island, Leorio follows Kurapika into a small cave. They check to make sure it’s unoccupied before crawling in. The pair argue over who takes first watch, Leorio insists he does while Kurapika does the same. In the end neither of them take any watch, no less than 20 minutes later Leorio is hugging Kurapika tight to his chest. “It’s cold” Kurapika had whispered as he curled into Leorio’s arms. Leorio did nothing but nod and give an affirmative hum, too tired and happy to argue. When the pair wakes up the next morning they’re both extremely flustered and agree to never talk about it again. But as the day continues Kurapika catches Leorio’s eyes lingering and he smiles. It’s the most gorgeous thing Leorio has seen and he thinks he might go blind.  _

And just like that, it’s gone. Leorio reopens his eyes and becomes aware of how… alone he is. Leorio’s breath catches in his throat. Will he ever see that smile again? Will he ever hold Kurapika in his arms again? Between the two of them nothing is certain. Leorio could wake up tomorrow and find Kurapika on his couch, dead asleep. Leorio could go and shower and by the time he gets out, Kurapika would be gone. Leorio closes his eyes again, he’s trying so hard to drag out any memory about the blonde. 

_ In Yorknew city, the air chills Leorio to the bone. Kurapika and Leorio are standing on the balcony of a hotel room. Leorio glances over at the man standing beside him. His heart catches in his throat and he thinks he might die. The wind blows Kurapika’s hair around, as his blonde hair floats in his face he stares out at the sky. His cheeks are flushed and he’s… smiling. It’s the faintest hint of a smile but Leorio sees it and he can’t stop the grin from forming on his face. Kurapika notices Leorio’s staring and he gives Leorio an inquisitive look. Leorio just reaches his hand forward to cup the side of Kurapika’s face. Kurapika is surprised at first but leans into the touch nonetheless. Leorio lets his hand fall from his face so he can wrap his arm around Kurapika’s shoulder. Leorio pulls him close to his side and Kurapika nuzzles into him. The two stand there in silence. _

Leorio opens his eyes again and he realizes that he’s crying. He’s crying. Of course he’s crying. Leorio misses Kurapika so much, it isn’t funny. None of this is funny. Kurapika could be dead for all Leorio knows. Kurapika could be dead. Leorio drives the heels of his hands into his eyes as he lets out a choked sob. He curses under his breath and continues to sob. He reaches out for his phone in the dark. He finds it and brings it up to his face.  _ I might as well pour out my undying love for Kurapika in his voicemail. What else do I have to lose.  _ Leorio thinks as he dials Kurapika’s number, as always it rings. And rings. And rings until Leorio hears that telltale sound of a robotic voice telling him to leave a message after the beep.

“Hey Kurapika. It’s Leorio. Hope you didn’t forget about me. Heh. I think about you all the time you know. It’s kind of hard not to. I mean you are Kurapika. Sorry that probably sounded weird. This next part probably will too. I, uh, love you Kurapika. Ok y’know what. Fuck it. Kurapika, I love you. I love and care about you. You may not care or love yourself but I do Kurapika. You may not think that your life has value, but it does 'Pika. You are so precious to me Kurapika, you are. When I think about getting older, the person I dream about getting older with is you. You’re the one I want to spend my days with. That all probably sounded weird but there are people who care about you, Kurapika. Don’t forget to eat something and drink water. Also make sure to call me back sometime soon. I’d love to see you.”

And with that Leorio hangs up and throws his phone away to the side. He rolls over and squeezes his eyes shut. Leorio tries to not think about Kurapika but it can’t be helped. Leorio forces himself to sleep and he dreams of blonde hair and ruby red eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 readin! any and all feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
